


The Hardest Choices

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, HP Shore of Angst Fest 2020, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Language, Moving On, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supportive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: All important choices are hard to make.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Hardest Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta xxdustnight88 for looking this over. Originally written for the HP Shore of Angst 2020 fest on LJ. Prompt: The War is over, but that doesn't mean everything is okay. Enjoy. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Hermione, I really wish you would stay,” Harry said, watching as she packed up the rest of her flat. Most of her things were already in boxes, so it was just her books mostly that needed to be packed up.

Hermione paused, letting out a deep breath. “I know you want me to stay, Harry, but I just can’t right now.” She put down the books in her hand and turned to face him. “I love you and Ron, but I need to get away from everything else.”

“But moving to Egypt?” Harry asked. “That’s half-way around the world.”

“You know Bill helped to get me a job with his contacts there,” Hermione explained.

“Is Draco making you do this?” Harry pressed.

Hermione let out a groan. “Not this again…”

“Hermione, you can’t blame me for wondering.”

She put her hands on her hips and pinned him with a glare. “Harry James Potter, Draco isn’t making me do anything.” She sighed. “And it’s that type of thinking that is making us want to leave.”

“I’m not trying to make you leave,” Harry said quickly. “You know that’s not my intention.”

“I know, Harry,” Hermione told him. She took a seat on the sofa and put her hands in her head. “This was a really hard decision, you know that.”

“I just wish you had included me and Ron in your decision.”

“Harry, this is my choice, and mine alone.” She looked at him sympathetically. “And honestly, I didn’t want to stress Ron out anymore. I know he’s been home with his Mum a lot, and he’s still coming to term with Fred’s death.” She bit her lower lip nervously. “And I know he’s still furious about me and Draco.”

“He’ll come around,” Harry assured her.

“The war is over, Harry, but things haven’t changed yet. We both know that Draco was forced to do what he did, but he’s been attacked the last three times he’s left his home. He and his parents receive threatening letters in the post every day.” She let out a tired sigh. “He needs a fresh start, and I want the space, too. That’s why we’re moving together.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t realise things were that bad for him. I thought after I cleared his name, it would help.”

“People are stubborn. They don’t care that he was found innocent. They just know he’s a Malfoy, and that’s all they care about.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Harry told her, looking at her, frowning.

“You can still owl,” Hermione told him. “And I’ll come visit, and you can visit me,” she promised.

“But Egypt?”

“Harry,” Hermione told him. “I can’t think of Hogwarts, the Ministry, Diagon Alley, or any place without feeling the sting of the war. I lost my parents, Harry. We’ve been tortured. We’re still recovering from barely eating.” She shook her head. “My nightmares are awful, and I just really think leaving for some time is going to help that.”

She looked at him, pleading with him to understand. She knew how he was feeling, and that he was struggling, too. “Harry, what Draco is to me, is what Ginny is to you. I can only sleep when he’s next to me. He’s caring for me, and I’m caring for him.”

“No, I get that,” Harry said. “I’d be lost without Ginny’s support, so I understand that.” He looked at her. “I’m just going to miss you so much.”

“I know,” she murmured. “And I’ll miss you. Like I said, you can owl me everyday.”

Harry laughed, “I’ll try,” he promised.

The front door to her flat opened. “Hey, love,” Draco greeted, coming inside. He paused when he saw Harry sitting on the sofa. “Hey, Potter,” he greeted. “I can leave, if you two are busy.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry said quickly. “I was just helping Hermione pack up.”

“How are your parents?” Hermione asked.

“Mum is alright,” Draco said, joining Hermione on the sofa. He reached over and took her hand. “Dad is okay,” he said.

“How long has he been home?” Harry asked, knowing that Lucius had just been released from Azkaban and was now serving his sentence under house arrest.

“A few days,” Draco said. “Mum’s been great, but Azkaban definitely wears on the soul. He’ll be okay, though.”

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can do,” Harry offered. “Your mother saved my life.”

“Getting him home for his sentence is more than we could have ever hoped for,” Draco said quietly. “Thank you for that.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Harry assured him.

“Are you packed up?” Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. “Everything I need is ready to go. I got our Portkey. It leaves tomorrow morning at nine.”

“Perfect,” Hermione said, her throat tightening. “I’m going to see the Weasleys tonight, to say my good-byes. Afterwards, I’ll bring my stuff over to the Manor so we can leave from there in the morning.”

Draco nodded. “Is there anything you want me to bring back now?”

“Sure, those boxes over there are ready,” she said, pointing to the boxes against the wall.

“Okay,” Draco said, standing. “I’ll see you later tonight.” He kissed Hermione on the cheek and stood. “Potter, keep in touch,” he said, holding out his hand.

Harry shook it firmly. “Take care of her,” Harry said quietly, but Hermione could hear.

“Honestly, mate, she’s the one taking care of me,” Draco replied, cracking a brief smile.

“She’s good at that,” Harry said. “She’s been taking care of me for years now,” Harry said, chuckling.

“See ya,” Draco said. He flashed a smile at Hermione before shrinking down a few of her boxes and grabbing them.

“So, shall we finish packing?” Harry asked, turning back to Hermione.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Of course, now, let’s finish packing up and head to the Burrow. I know Mrs Weasley is making a roast.”

Hermione nodded, her insides twisting. This was a big step, and while she was excited to move with Draco, she was sad about leaving her adopted family behind. In time, she knew Draco and her would return to England, but for now, this was what was best for the two of them.


End file.
